


I know what you did last friday

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, Masturbation, Roleplaying Character, Spanking, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of femslash stories.<br/>Prompts are welcome.</p>
<p>ch 01 - FiliNori (pwp)<br/>ch 02 - OriThorin (d/s; spanking; roleplay)<br/>ch 03 - DwalinNori (Nori is a mermaid)<br/>ch 04 - DwalinNori (masturbation)<br/>ch 05 - FiliOri (on the road)<br/>ch 06 - OriThorin (modern domestic AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far from the path

The princess could still feel her juices and Nori's saliva mixing between the lips of her vagina.  
They squelched with every step she took, complementing the burning sensation she could feel where Nori's braided beard had abraded her thighs, when Fili was humping the thief's face.

She still felt so wet and it pleased her just remembering the actions that led her at the delightful encounter.

.

Fili was walking towards the camp after collecting firewood when she saw Nori coming in her direction.

Since the beginning of the journey the thief had sported a peculiar smirk on her face when looking at the blond princess; if the red head was trying to be subtle and failed or she was simply openly leering at Fili, she couldn't tell.

But Nori's seductive glances weren't ineffective on the princess, so when she saw the thief advancing on the path, lips turned in an alluring curve, Fili smiled back.

It seemed it was the correct answer Nori was expecting from her, because as soon the two dwarrowdames were in reach of each other, the thief grabbed her forearm and guided the princess deeper in the woods.

When Nori deemed they were far enough from the camp, she turned and took the firewood from Fili's hold, placing it next to them on the ground.

Arms free, Fili immediately found herself pressed against a tree trunk, a voracious mouth eating her own.

She had not taken into account Nori's eagerness, and certainly it wasn't an unpleasant discovery.

As the lively tongue breached her mouth, Fili discovered in herself a need to play and nip with it, and also with the lips pressing against her own.

Oh, and her hands started wandering across the body of the other dwarrowdame, squeezing her round ass and establishing how enjoyable it was to have the soft mounds rolling between her fingers.

Nori must have been agreeing with her, given the uninterrupted vibration of the moans Fili could perceive in her mouth.

She was also curious about how it would feel to weigh Nori's breasts in her hands, so she quickly untied singlehandedly the tunic the red head was wearing.

Fili could not see for herself how nice the bosom looked, far too much entranced with the passionate kiss that was still going on, but her palm investigated with enthusiasm the warm skin it was cupping, playing with a delicate nipple.

With a final moan, louder than the previous, Nori ended the battling of their tongues, readily kneeling on the ground.

Sight was not a sense Fili would be using much during their meeting, since Nori got under the princess' long skirt.

The blond trashed her head around as the thief worked swiftly with her fingers to free her crotch from the undergarments and touched lightly her outer folders.

Fili already felt excited from the risky situation they were in, easily becoming wet as the thief massaged her clitoris, and when she felt Nori's capable tongue lapping at her insides, the princess couldn't refrain from yelling loudly.

Nori must have had some experience with the way she was going on eating her out. Her beard rubbed against her thighs and it was both painful and delicious. So good that Fili found herself asking for more, humping the other's mouth in invitation.

Then Fili heard her name being called by her sister, and the sudden shock of being found out made her climax. On Nori's tongue and face.

Both dwarrowdames tried to regain some composure before being joined by the younger heir, and Nori quickly divided the firewood into two bundle, one for herself and one for the princess.

“Fili, are you all right? I heard you yell...” Kili had an unsure expression on her face when she spotted her sibling and their companion lounging around in the woods.

“Everything's in order,” the blond answered with a mischievous smile that could be compared with the one of the thief. “Let's go back to camp.”

The three dwarrowdames took the path back to their encampment, one next to the other.

Fili could feel the wetness and the burning between her legs as she walked.

And she could see her juices still glistening on Nori's beard.


	2. A slave to her Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagath prompted: Ori convinced Thorin to dress as a maid. Thorin isn't sure how she feels about it (that's a lie she loves it and she knows it)

Ori was sitting on the big chair (far too large for her) in front of the mirror.

 

There were some candles on the dresser, lightening up with their soft glow the otherwise dark royal chamber, the walls of the room flickering with shadows cast from the flames.  
  


She glanced in the mirror that reflected the bed, untouched and inviting, behind her back.  


The door of the adjacent room was pushed open with little sound, then quickly closed, letting a tall and dignified figure enter into the chamber.  
  


The person took its sweet time to reach the imposing chair, gliding over the carpeted floor with its heels.  
  


When she saw that the figure was behind her shoulders, Ori closed her eyes for a second. A deep breath and then she opened them again, her features morphed into a stern face, lineaments severe and imposingvoice. She was no more just Ori. She was Queen Ori now.  
  


“You're late,” she admonished. Even her voice had changed, turning demanding, stern.  
  


“I'm greatlyregretful, my Queen,” it was a gruff voice the one that answered her but its tone was sufficiently remorseful.  
  


“I'll be greatly displeased of _you_ if you don't begin immediately your task.”  
  


“Yes, my Queen,” the figure bowed its head, and when it lifted up, Ori could see reflected in the mirror the image of a beautiful dwarrowdam, not longer in her primes but not less alluring for that.  


She had her salt and pepper hair tied in braids around her head, and a luscious beard. The dark maid dress she was wearing enhanced the paleness of her visage.  


The disdainful attitude the servant had taken was easily identifiable in the manner she unravelled Ori's royal braids. She pulled some here, was a bit rough there. Ori could feel sparkles of excitement crawling up her belly.  
  


That was not the proper conduct of a good maid.  
  


And as soon as the attendant took up the brush to straighten Ori's soft hair and started manhandling them, Ori turned around to grab the maid's wrist in an iron grip worthy of her family's honour.  


“What do you think you're doing?!” she hissed at the servant, “you no-good wench!”  
  


The Queen pulled out the brush from the servant's blocked hand and used her leverage to drag the dwarrowdam in front of her. “On your knees!”  
  


The maid obliged without complaints, keeping her gaze pointed to the floor.  
  


“Say you're sorry and that you'll never do it again. Say you're a bad maid,” Ori spurred her, power emanating from her body even if she looked too small sitting in the enormous chair.  
  


“I'm sorry, my Queen,” the servants rumbled out, but it didn't sound convincing.  
  


“No you're not, defiant lying wench!” the Queen reprimanded her with a foot showed on the shoulder, that destabilized the maid and almost made her fall face first in the carpet.  


The servant lifted herself up with her hands, returning to kneel next to the Queen and assuming a submissive approach, “I regret my actions my Queen. Please find in your gracious heart the clemency to forgive me. I'm a…” she gulped down her pride, “ _bad maid and I need punishment_.”  
  


Ori smirked on her throne as she stretched out a hand to grab the maid on the many braids fastened to her head, and pulled the servant in a laying position on the regent's knees. “So be it, you'll receive the right punishment for your wrongdoings.”  
  


The hand that wasn't busy keeping the servant's back pinned to her thighs sneaked under the quite short skirt of the livery.  
  


“No undergarment... you naughty, naughty wench!” Ori was most pleased by the discovery, showing it in the uplift bow of her lips.  


The maid herself was starting to chuckle, but her mirth was cut off by the sound of the brush‘s back slapping against her butt cheeks.

 

It was a yelp of surprise that escaped her lips now.  
  


More blows rained on the taut ass of the servant.  
  


“Admit it!” the Queen commanded, restraining her hand for a moment.

 

Her maid was gnashing her teeth at her, yet it was a loud moan the one she emitted when the brush hit the arse again.

 

“ _Ah_... Never!” still the maid was resilient.  
  


For long agonizing minutes all that could be heard in the chamber were the sound of harsh slapping and the deliciously extorted moans intermingled by dirty whispers of how a good maid shouldn't act that way, no underwear to hide her dripping cunt.  
  


Ori was having all her fun in lovingly abusing that pert ass. It had currently reached a nice hue of purple-red that the following day would give her trouble when sitting on those cheeks.  
  


She could keep going like this for the rest of her life, with a lappful of proud dwarrowdam moaning and submitting to her will.  


Another blow and she had on her knees a whimpering mess of a maid that pleaded for mercy, sweet juice spilling from the servant's vagina and wetting her thighs’ skin.  


A specific kind of rapture overcame Ori in that instant. The awareness of having wrecked and brought climax upon her lover, with just a brush…  
  


Ori petted the other's hair affectionately and kissed her brows. “You must admit I have the most brilliant ideas.”  
  


Making leverage on Ori's knees, Thorin liftedherself up and kissed her spouse on the lips, trying to distract her from her blushing face, embarrassed of having gotten off on their game.  
  


“You have them, but if I tell you so your ego will inflate so much it will reach my nieces' ones,” Thorin's voice was hoarse from the copious amount of moans she had produced.  
  


“Just because you don't want to say straight out you like to dress up for me and be dominated,” Ori ended her phrase by kissing her Queen. It was deep and passionate, with fond hands that caressed Thorin's neck and jaw.  
  


“That may be so ,” the Queen smiled against her spouse's mouth, making the other grin.  


“Get up now and go to lie on the mattress, my love,” Ori ordered and nothing could have stopped a smile from spreading on her face as she admired Thorin walking toward their bed, the most captivating shade of purple colouring her ass that swung proudly and naked in the air.


	3. Of a mermaid and a wristwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is a mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was inspired by asparklethatisblue's artwork that you can find here :3  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/73641345891/for-the-letsdrawthehobbit-switch-up-challenge

As the sun was warming her skin and drying the little droplets of salt water still clinging to it, Dwalin could feel nothing but serenity washing over her. 

Such was the relaxing effect the sea had on her, with the waves coming and going from the shore and her feet weightlessly floating in the water. 

And the mermaid placidly lying down next to her on the blunt rocks. 

The rays of light flashed on the auburn hair setting them aflame each time she shook her head in tempo with Dwalin's wristwatch, trying to understand how the gizmo could repeat without pause always the same ticking. 

The creature had already tried - uselessly - talking to it in a series of acute clacking, and when the object hadn't answered her, she had lifted her disgruntled face toward the human. 

Dwalin had laughed hard at the mermaid's expression, and when that same expression transformed into a pout, the woman caressed with two fingers the mermaid's cheek. 

It certainly had not the same texture as human skin. It wasn't soft or warm, but rather smooth and cool. 

The mermaid looked with curiosity at the hand, but soon retracted from it. She didn't seem afraid, just untamed. 

Dwalin wished she could have had something more with her to entertain the creature, for she was a sight to behold. Fierce, naked and pretty mythological to be true. 

Maybe next time the woman could bring other knick-knacks with her. Maybe next time the mermaid would permit something more other than a caress.


	4. Open invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But her mind always returned its wandering to Dwalin.

There were times when between a long day of travelling and an unexpected adventure, the Company could sit down and rest in tranquillity.  
  
It was mostly at night, when they stopped to eat and camp. They would put down on the hard ground their bedrolls, not much softer, spend a bit of time chatting around the fire waiting for their poor meal to be ready and after consuming it, they would tuck in for sleep.  
  
Save for who was on guard duty.  
  
The first shift was assigned to Nori, and it passed completely uneventful.  
  
She had all the time to think about the most meaningless stuff while twirling one of her knife in the tips of her fingers. Unhurried, she considered different events happened from the start of the quest, but her mind always returned its wandering to Dwalin.  
  
That dwarrowdam was dangerous for Nori. Not speaking just in terms of her line of works.  
She had the most wonderful physique a dwarf could wish for. All those muscles on a single body.  
And the tattoos. And her axes. It all screamed risk to the thief.  
In addition, there was also the veteran's personality, that clashed oh so deliciously with her own at the same rate that they counterbalanced.  
  
Nori could feel herself get hot and bothered just thinking about the other dwarrowdam, and all the naughty stuff they could do together.  
  
She ached a bit between her legs. It was not painful, but it would be not an easy feat to ignore it.  
  
It had been a too long while since she last had a pleasurable time.  
  
And her shift was up, so she stood and went to wake the next on call.  
  
It was decided that after her, it would be Dwalin's responsibility, and Nori thought a bit whimsical of her to feel a sort of revenge in waking up the guard. But she had to carry out the duty.  
  
For a brief moment she had the opportunity to touch one of those portentous forearms, before their owner rewarded her with a scowl.  
  
Without words, to not disturb the others' sleep so, Dwalin went to the observing spot and Nori found her bedroll to slip in.  
  
She felt tired, but was not in the mood to close her eyes and rest.  
  
The only sound keeping her company was the soft inhaling and exhaling that made Dwalin's breath come out in white clouds. Although she was a mountain for a dwarf she was rather silent in the night. For being a dwarf.  
  
Yet Nori heard her clearly, as her attention was all focused on the other. She watched her shoulders rise and fall, the only signal the other was actually alive and not a statue.  
  
The thief would know the guard was not a statue under all the weapons and armour and toughness. She was aware of the hot glances thrown her way by the noble, when she thought Nori wasn't paying her attention.  
  
The point was, Nori was always paying attention to Dwalin.  
  
In that moment too, when she felt not to sleep, but to spread her legs and welcome the other dwarrowdam between them.  
  
They were not at that point already, but Nori could hope. And have her fun in the meantime.  
  
She laid with her back down, and covered her mouth with one of her sleeves in order to suffocate each and every loud moan. Only the more subtle noise could been heard, and only by the one already awake for whom they were intended to.  
  
The free hand slipped down, between her legs and below her underwear, caressing the curls on the mound.  
  
Dwarven fingers were thick and often calloused, but Nori had always had a certain dexterity for the finest things in life.  
  
She gently caressed her labia open, already slick by her previous thoughts.   
  
Nori was an expert at teasing her clit and bringing herself to the peak of pleasure, but she was putting on a show for someone else. Somehow.  
  
She played profusely with her gem, soft moans muffled by cloth and eyes fixed on the back of the guard that was clearly affected by what she could hear.

 

As Nori reached her climax, she could hear a grunt coming from not too far away.  
  


She knew Dwalin would not leave her post and risk their security for just a tumble in the hay, but that still remained an open invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not corrected by someone more knowledgeable than me in English, so if you find errors or inconsistencies, please let me know :3


	5. Thoughts along the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Flowers ficlet :3

 

The blond locks that Ori kept twisting between her fingers had such a softness that she wondered what would be like had she the chance to fall asleep upon that mass of gold tresses.

Would they feel so comfortable as much as when the young scribe happened to fall asleep against the princess’s bosom?  
Or maybe they would taste like honey as much as they looked?

And the princess was sitting so quite and relaxed in front of her, pliant to the scribe's wandering hands.

Ori had the urge to taste the princess again.

She parted the locks into two big portions till the taunting hairline was visible and threw them over the princess' chest.

As Ori dipped her head down to lick the skin at the nape she could hear Fili heave a sigh at the unexpected wetness caressing her neck.

The princess had just wanted for her lover to braid her hair, not to torment her in front of the company! Oh but she would make her sweet scribe pay for her impudence...

 


	6. Coffee&tea

There was the warm aroma of just brewed coffee floating in the air and that's what woke up Thorin's brain.  
Then she also smelled tea.  
  
Yeah right, to each their own.  
  
She rose from the double bed, throwing the covers aside, and roamed the room in search of the shirt she was wearing the previous day.  
  
As usual it wasn't crumpled on the floor as it would have happened if everything were left just to Thorin's care, or lack thereof.  
  
The shirt was neatly folded on the room's desk, next to her stockings. They too were folded.  
  
Covering her eyes with one hand, that could as well have passed for facepalming, Thorin threw on the used shirt and walked to the kitchen.  
  
On the table there were two fuming cups ready to be drunk, next to some biscuits.  
  
“Sit down and don't you dare go away till you've eaten half of those biscuits” Ori's voice reprimanded her.  
  
Thorin sat at the table and sipped at her coffee, waiting for her brain to start functioning.  
When it finally did, toward the end of the cup, she registered Ori sitting at the other side of the small table, happily munching on a biscuit.  
  
She was already dressed, jeans and oversized jumper of ordinance, and way too  lively for being just 7 am.  
  
“Let me guess... You've been up preparing for today's lesson?” Thorin finished the liquid in her cup and had all the intentions to quickly wash it in the sink and get going with her dressing and her day.

“Thorin the cookies!” there was a strong command in Ori's voice, but Thorin couldn't allow herself to be turned on by her girlfriend in that moment.  
  
She begrudgingly sat down again and took a biscuit to her mouth, biting off a piece like it had personally victimized her.  
  
“Good” Ori's tone had already changed to a more sweet one “and yes, woke up at 5 to study today's topic and packed the lunch for the girls and me.”

Thorin was already feeling her mood sinking.  
That was stuff that happened when her girlfriend was a bit more than 10 years younger than her.  
She felt almost cut off of her life.  
  
When Thorin was busy working at her firm, suffering through endless meetings and boring colleagues, Ori had her uni to attend to.  
She had lessons, and study sessions with friends that she met in her free time too and that were vaguely aware that Ori had a girlfriend whom she shared an apartment with.  
  
But they could not fathom that the mysterious girlfriend was 10 years their senior, an OL in suit and nylon stockings.  
  
“There's also one for you” Ori disrupted her gloomy musings.  
  
She was almost laying down on the table to be closer to Thorin, smiling up at her.  
  
Thorin might have tried a glimpse at her cleavage.  
  
“And tonight, when you'll have taken out the trash and washed the dishes-” Thorin was already mumbling in protest, but Ori put a finger against her lips and continued “when you'll have fulfilled your daily chores, 'cause the chart on the fridge says it's your turn today, I am fucking you on this same table.”  
  
Thorin felt herself blush.  
Hard.  
  
She loved when her girlfriend acted so authoritarian.  
  
Kissing the tip of the finger laying on her lips, Thorin was elated to answer “yes, miss Ori.”  
  
There might have been some non-conforming sides about their relationship, but at the end of the day those same sides made them happy and it was the only thing that mattered to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism are welcomed. Prompts really welcomed at http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
